legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Crossover: Prologue
Karo was watching TV late at night with his friends, Silver and Ice. "Let's see" He murmered something under his breath, "...Boy, this is tough..." Silver looked at Karo and asked "So, what are we doing again?" Karo was silent for a second, suddenly he stated, "We're thinking of something to watch! But, there's so many unique characters...I like 'em all, and I wish they were all on the same show." "That would be awesome!" Ice exclaimed. "Yeah, that would be cool." Silver agreed. Suddenly, Karo remembered a thing or two of what he had seen from many adventures and shows on the TV. "I think I've learned a thing or two from the things I watch. Follow me!" He darted up the steps to his room, with his pals following. The Ditto, formed into the shape of a Plusle, reached under his bed and pulled out a bunch of comic books, video games, and figurines. He looked at the others and asked "Do you guys have anything of the characters you like?" They both nodded. Silver put down cartridges and CDs of his favorite characters, as Ice put down a few plushies. "Now, let's see..." Karo shifted into a Litwick, and made a magic circle around the pile. The objects glowed a bright color and floated straight up. Karo warned his friends "Step back, you guys!" Silver and Ice stepped back. Silver tilted his head, wondering what the little Pokemon was up to. "You sure this is a good idea?" He asked. Karo turned and gave him a wink. "Course!" He said in a sort of confident tone. He chanted a spell, a rather spooky sounding one, and the object's glow intensified. The glow rose up and took shape of their favorite characters. Suddenly, the magic circle started spinning counterclockwise, all the sillhouettes vanished. "Aww man, it didn't work!" Karo sighed, and slumped down. Without warning, a rainbow glow shimmered briefly over the collection, and a black hole opened after the flash! It sucked every item of their collection into it. Karo gasped, transforming back into a Plusle before stepping away. The Plusle's feet slipped out from under him. "Ack!" Ice quickly grabbed his hand, while holding onto Silver's hand, who was holding onto a bed. Karo's body was in the air, waving around fighting the force the hole was pulling. Silver shouted. "I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Karo shrugged, and lost his grip. The electric rodent was sucked into the void. Soon after, Ice had been sucked in too! Silver, still with a good grip, sighed. "...For science!" He shouted, then let go, and was sucked in. The hole shrunk and dissappeared in a second. Later on, Kato was working in a lab with his new test subject, Rigel. He was strapped down to a table. "Kato...I don't like this!" He nervously stated. Kato looked back at Rigel, and smiled, a rather crooked smile, actually. "It's fine, don't worry about it!" Sweat started to run down Rigel's head. "Hey, Kato! Better idea!" Kato tilted his head at Rigel. In panic, the Pancham spit out some words to get him out of this sitiuation. "How about we...Um...We go um...Visit Karo! Good idea, yes!" Rigel smiled nervously. Kato sighed "Aww, but science...Okay..." He unstrapped Rigel and headed towards Karo's house. The ninja panda sighed. He caught up to Kato and followed. They arrived at the dome-shaped-home, but all was quiet. No one seemed to be inside! Rigel looked around. "Karooooo? You in there?" He called. He looked at Kato, shrugged and walked inside. They arrived in the top floor, where the room was wrecked. "Oh no! W-What if something terrible happened to him?!" Rigel blurted out. "I think he was with Silver and Ice...I was gonna hang out too, but SOMEONE decided to force me into science!" He stared at Kato. "It's fun for the whole family!" Kato said with a happy tone. Rigel growled and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we gotta find where they went!" They searched the room. "Wow! Whatever he was doing, it seems awesome!...I bet I can recreate whatever made this mess!" Kato turned and smiled at the Pancham. "...But, I'll need a test subject." Rigel walked up to the center of the room, and noticed the faded magic circle's markings on the ground. Rigel blew away the dust and debris, and investigated. Upon bending down to see, his backpack fell off without him noticing. A couple of his things featuring his favorite characters tumbled out. Rigel examined the area. "One of Karo's magic circles...Hmm...Interesting..." Kato frowned at his friend. "So, no science?" Rigel turned to Kato with a surprised look on his face. "I'm guessing magic!" The Pachirisu gave a disgusted look. "Bleh! Dirty magic!" He paused. "I'm kidding of course. But science is better!" He walked over to Rigel, and dropped a few plushies he had brought with him. "If used a magic circle...Something really bad could have happened...." Rigel stated in a low tone. Suddenly, a Murkrow from behind them chanted out the spell Karo was using to form the Black Hole. Kato waved at the Murkrow, and Rigel smiled. "Ooh....How foreign!" The Pancham exclaimed with a smile. "I don't think Karo would like trespassers, though..." The Murkrow flew over to Rigel's head, looked around, and pecked it. The injured Pokemon rubbed his head where he was pecked. The Murkrow stated the spell again. Rigel suddenly had a breakthrough. "Wait a second, that sounds like a spell!" Kato smiled and eagerly jumped up and down, "Let's use it blindly!" Rigel appeared agitated and remarked, "I thought you didn't like magic!" Kato stopped jumping and wiggled his finger. "I use magic all the time! It's just not as good as science!" The Pachirisu repeated the spell, and the magic circle reactivated, spun, struck rainbow lightning and the hole opened again. "Oh, that's what it does!" Kato paused, "We're gonna die!" Rigel looked at the Pachirisu, sweating a bit. "We should run! This time don't ditch me like you usually do!" He commanded. Kato stared at his friend blankly. He suddenly pushed him in! The Pancham yelled the Pachirisu's name dramatically as he fell into the hole. Kato jumped in after him, yelling, "Science!". The hole shrunk and dissappeared for the second time. Category:Story Category:The Ultimate Crossover Chapters